Another Lab
by WhitePhoenix88
Summary: Intertwining and paralleling "When the Wind Blows" and "Maximum Ride". Another Lab follows a new set of genetic experiments on a mission to meet up with the others. all the while trying to keep 2 steps ahead of the malicious hunters known as ghosts.
1. Chapter 1

"White I'm scared."

She didn't need to say anything. Her eyes said more then words ever could. I stared deep into her soft green eyes, looking for the courage I knew she had in her to go through with this, and perhaps also my own courage. We were at a crucial point, if we went any further there would be no turning back, but if we turned around now and waited quietly perhaps we could get off with little punishment...

NO! What was I thinking, we were going to get out of here once and for all.

"Come on lets go." I said standing up from our position in the door way and grabbing her hand.

The chemical lab lay behind us through the door, lab equipment and glass were all over the place as a result from a hastily made explosive. The air was filled with dust and smoke from a smoke bomb that still sizzled spewing the pungent smelling white mist throughout the hallway. It worked perfectly in limiting the vision of everyone that may still be on this level, unfortunately I mean everyone. I could barely see PB who stood only a few feet from me, and the screeching alarm only made things worse. I was counting on our good hearing to warn us of threats through the smoke, but now the only thing I could hear was the labs PA system. Repeating the same message over and over.

"Attention containment staff to sub-level 3, code orange. Use of non-lethal force authorized."

We made our way quickly through the hallway keeping low to the side. Not being able to hear, and the only light that shown through the mist being a flashing red danger light, made finding our destination now extremely hard. Every door we passed I hit with my fist, trying to find that heavenly sound of metal that would tell me I was at the elevator. I came to the next door and right before my hand connected, everything went dead silent.

I looked over to PB who was clearer now since the smoke was beginning to settle. The red light still pulsed slowly, but there were other lights now that shined through the smoke... It was the containment staff, they were sweeping the hallway looking for us.

"Shit." I mumbled under my breath.

I tapped on the door as banging on them now would give our position away. I so hoped this one to be the elevator, sadly though my hopes always seem to go unfulfilled. We scurried past 2 more, both leaving us in despair. I was starting to get worried, I didn't remember it being this far down. If we missed it we couldn't go back we would get caught. There was absolutely no room for back stepping in this plan. I tapped the next door half heartedly not expecting anything.

_Ding!_

My eyes widened with overwhelming joy. Looking back down the hall I could tell they were getting closer. I wedged my fingers into the door of the elevator forcing it open just enough that it would shut again once we were inside. The elevator was directly below us, which gave us something to stand on, and like the rest of the lab the only light we had was that of the pulsing red variety. Not wasting any time, I jumped on the ladder that was next to the door we just came through and we climbed up it 2 floors and wedged ourselves through the door onto the floor. It was eerily silent, I had never seen any floor on the lab this empty. There were always scientist scurrying around like white mice, eagerly moving from one experiment to the other. At this time though this was a blessing, it would probably take them a few minutes before they realize we were on this floor. Plenty of time for us to do what we needed to do and get out of here.

We ran along the hallway trying to find the room we needed.

"PB here." I said to her grabbing her wrist.

I read the plaque by the door.

_Experiment holding cells and examination_

Not wasting any of our short time I didn't hesitate flinging the door open and rushing inside. I saw my companions caged in the corner... Eyes wide in terror!

Rover screamed. "Ru–"

But it was too late, a sharp prick in my chest and the coming blackness confirmed...

I had been caught.

I awoke to a blinding light. Was I dead? No I wasn't that fortunate, I tried to move but couldn't. I was strapped tightly to a cold metal table. As my senses returned I could make out faint silhouettes and voices.

"It's waking up."

"Should I put it back out?"

"Yes, this is delicate. We can't have it squirming."

A slight sting and I was out again. I only wished now that the black void that now returned would never let me go. That it would take me, body and soul. I know I'm not so fortunate, I know that I will always be a prisoner in this sterile hell. Forced to live out my days enduring their twisted tests. I will and will always remain... Just an experiment.


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes slowly, how long I had been out for? Who knows, but I had grown used to the feeling. In fact I kind of like it, it makes for a fun game of guess the day, and the scheduled shit they're gonna be putting you through till tomorrow. I tried lifting my aching body but it was no use. That and the fact my wrists and ankles were now chained to the cold concrete made it kind of difficult. My eyes were having difficulty adjusting to the dark as I looked around the room. I couldn't see any of the old lab equipment that was in our room, they must of moved us after that escape attempt, and I must say laying on this rough concrete made me miss the smooth tile we had before. Our new room was completely barren, nothing around except for our single cage. That was nice of them I suppose, still keeping us in the same cage like before. Except before our cage extended to the ceiling and we weren't chained, now it barely extended over my back and there wasn't even enough slack in the chain to scratch my cheek.

"Awake finally I see." A cold voice spoke from the darkness

I looked in front of me, my vision was still too fuzzy to make anything out, but I knew that sadistic voice.

"The doc's said the stuff would be wearing off bout this time."

"Where'd they move us?" I asked groggily.

He crouched down in front of the cage. "Basement level. It was my idea actually, after I caught you." He said in his sadistically pleasant tone.

"So it was you?" My vision was starting to get better, I could see that twisted little grin on his face, and his soulless black eyes.

"Oh come now, Gabriel "

I let loose a growl from deep in my chest baring my teeth. I hated that name with a passion, the name the scientist bestowed upon me when I was born.

He picked up one of the clipboards attached to the cage "Test specimen Gabriel2637, Male, 17 years since creatio—"

"Shut it." I turned my head away not wanting to hear more. I knew that disgusting smile only grew at my pain, and he must of got his fill from that cause I heard him turn around and walk away.

"Oh one more thing Gabriel."

I turned my head towards him, but didn't say anything.

As he started talking he pulled two large ring looking object from his pocket. "It seems the damage from you two caused some financial problems for the lab."

"What do I care?"

He smiled as he spun the rings around his fingers. I tried to see what they were, but my eyes weren't a hundred percent yet, they still couldn't focus.

"Well to pay for all the damage, the lab had to cut a few things. Well actually just two things."

My eyes widened in horror as I started to put everything he was saying together, and the two rings he held only helped to confirm it.

"Priorities took place, and project Phoenix took precedent over Black Cat, and well how do I put this gently... The project was scrapped this morning."

I wanted to scream but couldn't, I just lied there choking on shock and disbelief. They were really gone... They were dead.

"Oh don't be sad buddy, its not all bad." he said crouching by the cage once more.

Buddy?!... BUDDY! I wanted to tear his throat out right there. I screamed and lunged at him, but only succeeded in hurting myself as the shackles cut into my wrists.

He threw his arms up making fun at my futile attempt. "Oh careful there, what would of happened if you actually got me?"

"Let me out of here and I'll show what would of happened." I growled, my entire body tense and shaking with rage.

Shaking his head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Now is that the way to treat some one who brought you a gift." He stuffed the objects he held through the top of the cage, letting them land right between PB and myself. As he walked out of the room, the drugs that kept PB sound asleep through that whole ordeal, began to wear off as she stirred awake. She opened her eyes and lifted her head, staring at me then following my gaze to the ground in between us. She reached for the objects and pulled them in close to her and went back to sleep with out a word.

She didn't need me to tell her what happened...

She knew.


End file.
